1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing rod holders, and more specifically to a modular holding mechanism supporting multiple fishing rods in association with a stationary vertical support column, such as the disclosed boat seat pedestal. The invention also relates to fishing rod holders, and more specifically to a holder made up of a particular arrangement of bent, rigid wires.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices have been proposed by which a fishing rod may be cradled and supported. Such devices are well known in the art as evidenced by the Gary L. Hardwick, U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,167; William L. Behrle, U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,165; Albert J. Matura, U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,321; Bernard L. Reed et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,620; Manuel Gutierrez, U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,589; Kennie R. Colson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,877;
Edward D. Dysarz, U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,670. The patents to Reed et al., and Hardwick disclose a chair attached fishing rod support. The patent to Colsen discloses a universal mount fishing rod holder for holding a plurality of fishing rods wherein each individual fishing rod holder is formed of elongated ridged wire having an open V-shaped end and a looped end. The patent to Dysarz discloses a cleat mounted holding device which may be pivoted relative to the cleat and secured in the desired direction and angle by a wing bolt.
However, none of the prior art fishing rod holding devices include the combination of a holder for multiple fishing rods, holders for each rod formed of elongated ridged wire having an open U-shaped end and a looped end, independent angular adjustment of each holder, and vertically adjustable attachment of the device to the support column of a swivel mounted boat chair. Nor are any of the multiple fishing rod holders mounted to an arcuate mounting member which allows the rods to be regularly spaced apart yet remain equidistant from the user.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a multiple fishing rod holder solving the aforementioned problems is desired.